Louca
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Dizem que eu sou louca….e eu acredito que sim. Posso muito bem ser louca, totalmente, completamente e irreversivelmente louca. Como desejo que quando estivesse a contar a minha história pudesse dizer que fui s nunca fui normal (...)"


Dizem que eu sou louca….e eu acredito que sim. Posso muito bem ser louca, totalmente, completamente e irreversivelmente louca. Como desejo que quando estivesse a contar a minha história pudesse dizer que fui normal….mas nunca fui normal, toda a gente está à espera que eu expluda, e quando eu expludo, o que inevitavelmente acontece, toda a gente olha para mim, piedade nos seus olhares.

Desde que me consigo lembrar que penso que sou assim…maluca, seria bom imaginar que a minha infância foi feliz, que cresci nos subúrbios, e que a minha mãe tomava conta de mim e dos meus irmãos. Não…não foi assim, não tenho nada contra a minha mãe, ela fez o melhor que conseguiu, e eu nunca fui uma criança fácil de educar, lutei e gritei a cada passo do caminho para me tornar uma rapariga pronta para a sociedade…não queria nada com o resto do mundo e isso era final. Mas bem, o que é que eu posso dizer? Que é uma pena? Que há algum fator "X" que me tornou irregular, diferente? Quer fosse o ar? Não pode ter sido isso porque respirei o mesmo que ar que o resto da cidade. Fui por acaso deixada cair, de cabeça, no chão de cimento?

Tentaram-me arranjar, o que é bom, porque estou totalmente partida, oiço vozes, e vejo coisas, e sou violenta, errática e má.

Não acredito num conceito de bem e mal….sou apenas, eu, que existo. Mas quando as pessoas fogem de mim e me dizem que sou má….parte o meu coração, parte mesmo, eu dou o meu melhor, o que nunca é suficiente

O meu maior medo, por mais infantil que possa parecer, não é alturas, ou fogo, ou algo intangível como a morte, não é a morte, nem ficar encarcerada para o resto da minha vida, não, o meu maior medo é todos acharem que sou louca, e, mais que tudo, ignorarem-me. Temo que um dia apenas comece a falar em línguas.

O que poderiam fazer? Já me prenderam, vez e vez sobre conta, já me sedaram e experimentaram todo o tipo de medicações, dizem que é para o meu próprio bem, mas não sei se acredito muito nisso. Desde os meus tempos na atual Rússia, onde nasci, à américa, onde vivo, que toda a gente tenta apenas "Ajudar", se é que se pode chamar de ajudar o que fazem. Não vejo razão para ter medo, de me prenderem de novo, até porque nunca consigo ficar mais que alguns meses no mundo normal. De qualquer maneira a mensagem é clara, o mundo livre é para pessoas sãs, não te queremos, volta para dentro.

A minha vida sempre foi pesada, escura, e desprezível, não se aguenta por esses tempos sem uma vontade de viver….ou, no meu caso…uma loucura que me faz esquecer tudo o resto.

Será que o tempo apaga tudo? Não, não apaga, posso limpar as lágrimas que correm, mas eventualmente a dor fá-las aparecer de novo.

Costumava apenas ser uma miudinha, falando para os ares gelados do pais nevoso, cresci, agora sou uma mulher que não consegue apagar as dores antigas.

É como se as feridas que tenho não sarem, padeço de alguma coisa na mente, alguma coisa horrível. Fui educada com religião, mas se essa religião existe, e há um ser omnipotente a olhar para nós, então esse ser deve ser um sacana doentio, a explicação que me dão é que o caminho para o paraíso está cheio de obstáculos, e eu respondo com meia dúzia de palavrões, porra que se pode fazer?

Desde pequena que me sinto fascinada por coisas eletrónicas, as poucas que haviam na minha cidade natal, e eram mesmo poucas, pareciam-me como magia, com o tempo fui percebendo que não era magia, era ciência. Agarrei-me à minha sanidade tempo suficiente para tirar um curso de eletrônica.

A mágoa que passa pelo meu corpo é muita, os reflexos involuntários, dos choques que trespassam o meu corpo, já não sou a rapariga da minha infância, que a minha com convulsões tenta relembrar, não, agora sou Eletronique.

Chamam-me amarga, e isso até pode ser verdade, mas não é "a" verdade, pelo menos não a completa. Eu tento sorrir e assegurar a fila de rostos sem expressões, todos psicólogos e psiquiatras, que não estou partida, que estou bem.

Ainda acredito na mentira, doce ilusão, de que sou saudável. Às vezes, quando não há nada melhor para fazer, quando estou presa por aquela camisa que odeio tanto, comichões a passarem-me pelo corpo.

Por mais que eu lute é sempre inútil, agarram-me, à força, e metem-me o colete, e depois, por mais que tente gritar, estou presa. Dizem que é para não me magoar, mas sei melhor que isso.

Começo a parecer paranoica, mas então que se pode esperar? Não é propriamente fácil, suceder apesar das hipóteses estarem todas contra mim, só para a minha mente me trair, e começar a rir-me do nada que está lá, mas que para mim é a imagem de algo, um ser, um objeto, coisas da mitologia.

Não gosto de me sentir indefesa, posso espernear o quanto quiser, ainda estou presa, e não há nada que possa fazer em relação a isso.

E quando saio juro a mim mesma que desta vez vai ser diferente, que me vou aguentar….mas volto sempre.

Não é que queira….é só que a sociedade move-se, comigo ou sem mim, já foram eleitos presidentes, já foram feitas inovações no campo eletrónico, e eu não sei nada sobre isso. Porque estou presa. Às vezes gosto de tentar parar de respirar, apenas para ver se isto tudo acaba, mas a respiração volta, o meu recorde é um minuto e doze.

Será que se eu sorrir me consigo convencer? Quão agradável seria isso? Apenas por momentos acreditar no melhor de tudo? Tudo o que resta do meu passado é as velhas dores….e tudo o que gostaria que se passasse, mas não passa.

Porque não há duvida sobre isso, sou completamente, irreversivelmente, inacreditavelmente, extremamente e, mais que tudo, impossivelmente, louca.

**Notas do autor: Sinto-me um pouco doentio, com o que fiz com esta personagem. Admito, não sou o primeiro a fazer isto a Eletronique, e não sou o melhor a fazê-lo, mas sou o primeiro a fazê-lo em português, por vezes todos nos sentimos loucos, e isto é uma dessas vezes, queria escrever, mas o humor não vinha, pelo que comecei a ouvir Evanescence e isto saiu. Inspirado (muito levemente) em fatos reais. Para Iapsa.**


End file.
